


Cigarette Daydream

by goldcnraps



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Im a sucker for tommy and wilbur, It’s very soft, Song fic, Tommy and Wilbur hug, Tommy and Wilbur meet in the afterlife, Tommy’s death, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur and Tommy reunite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldcnraps/pseuds/goldcnraps
Summary: Tommy finds Wilbur in the afterlife.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Tommyinnit & Wilbur Soot
Kudos: 44





	Cigarette Daydream

**Author's Note:**

> Purely the line used in this fic makes me think so much about Tommy that I had to write something with it so here

‘ cigarette daydream ’

Tommy’s eyes flew open and he took a gasping breath in. It felt like he hadn’t breathed in hours. Maybe he hadn’t, who knew. 

It took a minute to gather himself but when he did, he was laying on his back on...grass? 

Tommy sat up and looked around. He was in a green forest with no one else to be seen. 

The last thing he remembered was talking-no, begging Dream to stop hitting him. 

He looked down at his arms and legs. They were scratch, bruise, and dirt free. He then tore his eyes away from his clean skin to scan the forest once more. 

He was dead.

‘ you were only seventeen ’

Tommy clambered to his feet and started walking into the trees. 

“Hello?” He yelled but no response came. If he was dead, there had to be other people there, right? Schlatt, Wil-Ghostbur. He shook his head. Ghostbur. That wasn’t Wilbur, at least, not the one he had been when he last spoke to Tommy. Or most times he had spoken to Tommy before his death. 

Despite himself, Tommy called out again. “Wilbur?” He turned on the spot, watching the green leaves dance around him in the wind. “Schlatt?”

Maybe he was alone. 

‘ soft speak, with a mean streak ’

Wilbur and Schlatt’s heads both snapped upwards at the sound of an echoing voice calling their names. 

“Schlatt,” Wilbur muttered, pushing himself to his feet. “Do you think-“

“We saw it.” Schlatt replied before the other could finish. “Dream killed him.”

Wilbur glanced over at the goat man with a small grimace. Of course he wanted to see Tommy, to hug him, to talk to him, but he didn’t want it to be like this. He wanted Tommy to live longer than this, and not have his last life taken by Dream. 

He had all his lives taken by Dream. 

The thought made Wilbur clench his hands into tight fists. Dream. The very bane of all of their existences. 

“Wilbur,” Schlatt’s voice shook him from his revere. “He’s getting closer.”

And indeed Tommy was. The shouts were getting louder and Wilbur could hear leaves and bushes rustling. It was always like Tommy to make a racket. Wilbur didn’t mind though. Not now. 

‘ nearly brought me to my knees ’

Without thinking, Wilbur took off from his spot next to Schlatt and towards the sound of Tommy. He jumped over bushes and pushed past tree branches in the way of his path. 

Will spotted the blonde before he even heard him coming. 

“Tommy!” Tommy’s eyes lit up at the sight of his brother and sprinted towards him. 

Tommy tackled the brunette, sending them both tumbling to the ground. He kept his arms wrapped tightly around his brother as they hit the ground. They didn’t care. They were together again. 

“I’m so glad I get to see you.” Tommy’s voice was muffled by Wilbur’s clothes as he shoved his face into his chest. Tommy didn’t want to let go, he didn’t want this hug to end, he didn’t want to have to face the reality that Dream had killed him for real just yet. He wanted to stay there with Wilbur forever if it meant feeling this happy. 

“I am too.” Wilbur said quietly into the blonde’s hair. “I missed you, Tommy.”

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY AFTER TOMMY’S STREAM (march 4) THIS IS NOT WHAT HAPPENED PLS 😭 
> 
> c!tommy: it was a dark tunnel and wilbur isn’t my brother   
> fic!tommy: a forest and hugging wilbur


End file.
